one shot lemon battle
by Arkhempatient252
Summary: one shot between Jaden and Alexis.


Oke So i was looking for yu-gi-oh GX fanfic and i didn't find any good ones so i decided a would write a one shot about the series. Maybe more than one chapter, don't know yet.

Warning: LEMONS!

Jaden VS Alexis:

Third person POV.

"And with this last attack from my elemental hero flamed wingman i take away your life points, and that's game!" Jaden said. "Damn i was so close to winning this time." Alexis answered, "I want a rematch! And you better be sure i am going to win!

Jaden smiled:" Name your time and place and will beat you again.

Alexis struck a pose and thought for a minute, oké how about tonight my dormroom so no one will now we are awake after curfew, bout 11o'clock?

Jaden winked and while he walked away he sais: "get your game on! See you tonight!

Alexis POV.

"Damn that boy! I absolutely need to win tonight, but how?"

The whole way she was walking to her dorm she was thinking about tactics on how she could beat Jaden. Even when she was in her room she was still thinking about it.

"maybe i should take a shower to clear my head" she thought. She went to the bathroom en started to undress. As always she wore her pink underwear and damn it made her look sexy. Her nice well developed D-cup boobs were showing nice in this bra.. And not to mention her ass. No wonder all the guys were staring at her in the halways.

She stripped the last of her clothes and took a good look at her hairless body.

Then she went in the shower and man it was nice!

After a while she was getting quite horny so she decided to play a little. We started with her boobs.. She kneaded them so her nipples would become stiff and she could pinch them. One of her hand went down her flat stomach and started to massage her between her legs. She couldn't stop...

Slowly she started to run her wet folds and it did not take long till the first finger slipped inside her tight pussy.

We started moving and moaning going faster and faster sometimes coming out and just rubbing her clit, her other hand was still playing with her nipples and she was getting close.

She got up to speed for the finale and when she reached it her legs were trembling and shaky.

Sh got out of the shower to see it was already 22.45, so she quickly dried of and went for her favourite underwear covered with her obelisk blue uniform. The last 5 minutes she used to create a special card and put it in her deck. Then she waited for Jaden to arrive.

Jaden POV.

It was 23.05 and i was still sneaking to the girl's obelisk blue dorm. I was almost caught when i left my room but crawler was just sleep walking.

The last bit was no problem so it was 23.10 when i knocked on her door.

She opened the door and i walked in.. She had her duel disk already prepped so we just went.

I'll go first and summon clayman in defence position.. And that's all.

"okey my turn, " Alexis sais." i play the spell card stripper roulette, we are both allowed to have 4 pieces of clothing, each 1000 life points resembles a clothing piece. Lose life points lose clothes that simple! And i summon harpie lady in attack mode. "

Damn this is going to be a hard duel to concentrate

Duel goes on... (skip to the exciting bits).

And my elemental hero blade edge attacks you directly, i lose 2600 life points and if i am not mistaken you also lose 2 clothing pieces. Jaden smiled.

Third person POV:

Alexis cursed and said:" it was my plan to get you naked and afraid, not myself, but rules are rules." so she started to unbutton her shirt. She could see Jaden started to blush but also that he couldn't keep his eyes of her. She turned her back to him and took her jacket off. Jaden could see she was wearing a pink bra but he wished she would turn around.

Then he didn't wish it any more because Alexis was taking down her skirt and in the process she bended over so Jaden could see her perfect ass just covered by her nice pink panty's and damn. The sight was gorgeous. Jaden could feel his pants grow tight in the front. Alexis turned around and blushed when she saw Jaden staring at her

She could also see the nice bulge in Jaden pants just before he covered it with his duel disk.

My turn Alexis said. I hope i have good draw because the cards in my hand stink. It was a trap card. "if i play this card i can destroy his blade edge butt i will have to pay 1000 LP, i can't take off my bra." she taught. Butt oh well there was no one around to see and she did have a crush on Jaden.

Then Alexis said:"i will just put this card face down and end my turn"

Jaden was delighted. "Now i can attack you directly. Elemental hero blade edge attack!"

"not so fast Jaden!" Alexis said. I play this trap card and if i lose my bra and 1000 LP i destroy your elemental hero. The points subtracted from her duel disk but then she hesitaded.

C'mon Jaden said. Hurry up already i'm hungry! Alexis have him a cold stare butt unclasped her bra an let it fall of then quickly hold her duel disk so Jaden couldn't see her boobs. Butt Jaden saw more then enough. Alexis boobs were just pure perfection. Big butt not to big so they almost didn't sag. A nice D-cup if he must guess. With nice small pink nipples on top.

Jaden needed to sit down so his boner wouldn't be to obvious. He wanted to play his next move butt Alexis said."oh no no, because of my trap card your turn has come to an end. It is my turn now! First i will draw!" as she drew her next card she saw that Jaden was starling trough her duel disk and she was a bit off guard and dropped her card. She picked it up and played her super card (illegal card) that had no sacrifice but had all the attack of the enemy's graveyard. So her monster had 4000 attack points.

Jaden's POV:

"Damn of that attack hits i'm done for! Butt i guess it isn't that bad to lose if i saw this much."

"Go on, attack there is nothing i can do about your card anyway, i lost" Jaden yelled.

Alexis was still trying to cover up. "then you will need to strip all of your clothes cause off my spell card!"

Jaden had completely forgotten about this card and whispered a F*ck under his breath.

"Fine" he said. "butt then you will have to stop covering up"

He dropped his duel disk and started to remove his red jacked, shirt, pants and underpants and stood proud with his manhood in the wind.

Alexis POV:

"Damn" she whispered that's the biggest prick i have ever seen! And in pure amazement she dropped her arms and showed her boobs to Jaden. She slowly walked closer to Jaden till they were right in front of each other. Their was a clank noise as she dropped her duel disk on his, then she leaned forward and kissed Jaden on the mouth.

Third person POV:

Jaden was surprised butt quickly recovered and started kissing her back, his hands travelled over her back and ass. Her ass felt so nice as he squeezed it, and as a bonus Alexis made a little help when he did this. He could also see that Alexis nipples were getting hard and her panty's were getting wet.

Alexis was getting horny and couldn't hide it, so she gave in and put his hand on Jaden's member. Slowly she started to stroke and Jaden moaning lowly, he on his turn let his left hand go to her boob while his other went inside her panty's.

They lay down without stopping, he was working magic in her panty's. First his fingers were slowly massaging her wet folds but he went faster and faster until she felt a finger slide inside her. Alexis started to moan. So the kisses weren't as good, so Jaden placed his mouth over her nipple and started to flick it with his tounge.

Alexis pulled down her underwear so Jaden had better acces, then she got on her hands and knees an started to kiss down his chest until she placed a kiss on top of his dick. And without hesitation she engulfed his whole clock and started sucking like no tomorrow, her hands busy with his balls.

Jaden slapped Alexis' ass and then placed her in 69 position. He placed his head between her legs and started to lick her wet folds.

Alexis's moans send extra vibrations down his member which made him almost cum.

"Alexis if you continue that, our joy will be over" Jaden said. Alexis stopped and turned around to kiss her new lover.

While they were kissing she grinded with her wet prissy over his cock. After about 2 min of teasing she aligned his cock with her hole and slid slowly down. Biting her lip as she wasn't used to the size of Jaden's cock, once down she slowly slid up and down trying to adjust.

Jaden was enjoying the very hot girl on top of him, he started to play with her boobs and once in a while wood smack her ass so Alexis would moan a bitt harder.

Alexis now used to his size was moving faster and faster, she placed her hands on his chest for support. Her feet on the ground so she could go even faster.

After a while she fell forward, tired of doing all the work. She stood up and walked away.

"my fun is over?"Jaden asked.

"oh god's no! Take a look." Alexis said.

Jaden looked over and saw Alexis leaning over against a tree her ass pointing out and her pussy almost dripping with anticipation.

Jaden jumped to his feet and ran over he her and in one smooth motion slid his clock back were it belonged. Alexis screamed in surprise from go deep he could go now, and this was here favourite position.

Jaden started at a fast pace. Alexis started moaning louder and louder even now he was picking up his pace and she could'nt hold it any longer.

"Don't stop Jaden, i'm going to cuuuuuum" she screamed the last word because it was already happening.

Jaden felt her pussy grasp on his dick and almost couldn't hold it. So he sped up for the great finally. Alexis boobs were doing circles en bouncing all around so she grabbed them and started playing with them for extra effect, suddenly she heard a heavy moan from Jaden and felt her filling up, it was so nice she came again.

Both exhausted they fell down in each others arms, after a bit of snuggling they put their clothes back on and walked towards their dorms

**If you want more just let me know**


End file.
